balto_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Balto's True Story: Chapter 5: Aniu's Secret
Chapter 5: Aniu's Secret (A * symbol means the events took place in the past) "I was born in a secret location. But I still remember what happened..." Balto said as he began his story. *A white, female wolf ran with her pack as they explored the forest near their rocky territory. Some of the wolves went further to see what was ahead. The white female was named Aniu, and as she looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Suddenly, she sniffed something. "What is that?" Aniu said to herself as she slowly advanced. She kept going further and further until she saw a river that was formed from a waterfall. A log was above the waterfall, connecting the two separate rocky lands, almost like a bridge. Then, she saw what she had sniffed earlier. A grown man that had white-tan skin, brown eyes, brown hair and mustache, and wore boots, and a brown jacket sat next to the river with a husky dog. The two were sitting on some rocks next to the river, unaware of the wolf watching them. The husky caught Aniu's attention. He was about the same age as Aniu, a grayish brown color covered his fur, brown eyes with a hint of orange looked around the area. He was amazingly handsome in the wolf's opinion. The human then told the dog to look after the area while he went to go get some firewood for their campsite. After he left, Aniu wait for him to be gone. She then went up to the waterfall, crossed the log bridge, and carefully walked down to where the husky was. The husky turned around and growled. He was not expecting company. "Who's there?!" the husky ordered, taking a defensive pounce position. The white wolf walked out and revealed herself. "I am sorry to intrude, but I noticed you and your human. I wanted to know what you were doing?" Aniu replied. "None of your business! We are just visiting.... " the husky answered. "I know you are visiting. You are not at all in my pack's territory. However, I just wanted to meet you. I sniffed you and your human about a mile or two from where I was exploring," Aniu explained. Just then, the husky looked at the wolf with slight sympathy. "I'm sorry. My owner and I didn't know we were that close to your pack. We didn't mean to cause trouble!" the husky responded. "An honest mistake. But I would like to get to know you better. You are quite handsome," Aniu commented. "Thank you for the compliment, but don't you have a mate?" the husky asked. "I do, but things have not been working out for us. We aren't exactly personality close. Similar, but close. Besides, we are alphas and haven't been able to have any puppies. We both are hard, dedicated members, but we also have had complications with another wolf. He keeps pushing my mate around. Quite upsetting really," Aniu replied. "My name is Aniu. What's your name?" the white wolf asked curiously. "Nice to meet you Aniu. My name is Kevin," the husky responded. "Nice to meet you Kevin," Aniu said.* Category:Fanon